


Telepathy (Телепатия)

by pakadoge



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: «Ты не такой уж забавный, как думаешь, приятель!» Злобно проговаривает про себя Дэнни, и он знает, что Стив его слышит, потому что он самодовольно ухмыляется прямо Дэнни в лицо.





	Telepathy (Телепатия)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Telepathy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264791) by [Cattraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine). 



**Telepathy (Телепатия)**

Примечания: Это серия Telepathy 'Verse авторства Cattraine, я перевела все, что есть на данный момент, сделала все в один текст, не знаю вообще, можно было так делать или нет... Может быть будет еще. Разрешение на перевод есть.

Предупреждения: Грейс здесь совсем ребенок, паранормальное мельком. Ошибки.

 

**Первая временная отметка.**

 

\- Нет! Нет, нет, нет и нет! Никогда! Ни за что! Этого не будет!

Дэнни остановил свои метания у стола губернатора, отчаянно взмахнул руками, и с яростью зыркнул на длинного Неандертальца, который нагло ему усмехнулся из угла кабинета. Ему и не нужно смотреть, он знал, тот молча ржет над ним и его мысленными воплями. Дэнни _чувствует_ его веселье… щекотное, теплое присутствие где-то на задворках разума.

\- Ну-ну, детектив Уильямс… - начала было губернатор.

Дэнни развернулся и гневно ткнул в нее пальцем. Черт! Этой тоже весело, вон закусила губу, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос.

\- Нет! Сколько раз я должен повторить?! Я _не_ буду партнером этого маньяка! Он подстрелил меня сегодня утром! Он прыгает с небоскребов без страховки! Он таранит грузовиком _корабли_! Я отказываюсь! Я останусь в полиции. Я не подписывался на работу в Специальной группе по паранормальным происшествиям, когда переезжал в эту кишащую ананасами адскую дыру!

Он резко взмахнул руками, весь передернулся от резкой боли в простреленной руке, а потом стремительно повернулся к МакГарретту, когда почувствовал его успокаивающий посыл, смягчающий боль.

\- Прекрати это! – сердито рявкнул он, ткнув в того пальцем.

МакГарретт промолчал, только пожал плечами и состроил невинную морду, глядя на него щенячьими глазками.

« _Ты не такой уж забавный, как думаешь, приятель!_ » Злобно проговаривает про себя Дэнни, и он знает _,_ что Стив его _слышит_ , потому что он самодовольно ухмыляется прямо Дэнни в лицо.

Дэнни развернулся к губернатору, постаравшись очистить разум.

\- Нет. Мой ответ нет! Абсолютное и бесповоротное нет. Меня убьют из-за этого идиота! Я вынужден отказаться от этого щедрого предложения. Я не могу присоединиться к вашей специальной группе. У меня ребенок, маленькая девочка, которую я должен вырастить, - Дэнни глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться и пригладил рукой волосы. Потом снова злобно глянул на МакГарретта, когда в голове внезапно появился образ взъерошенного петуха*, сопровождающийся волной веселья.

\- Ты! Убирайся из моей головы! – в последний раз ткнув пальцем в этого психа, сказал он, кивнул губернатору, которая все еще пыталась подавить смех и промаршировал к двери. Он проигнорировал быстро замаскированный всплеск тревоги. Это не его, это идет из угла. Оттуда, где стоит чертов МакГарретт. Дэнни уже почти был свободен, уже держался за ручку двери, когда слова Джеймсон заставили его застыть.

\- Детектив Уильямс, вы, наверное, слышали о предстоящем сокращении бюджета? Оно коснется и полицейского департамента. Как правило это влечет… увольнения… - сладким голосом начала она.

Дэнни застонал и пару раз стукнул головой о дверь. Твою мать! Ему почти удалось свалить. Его зарплаты и сейчас едва хватает на оплату этой чертовой крысиной дыры и на покупку детского питания для Грейс по специальной формуле. _Ебатьебатьебать_ про себя орет он, стоически игнорируя триумфальное « _в любое удобное для тебя время, Дэнни_ », радостно излучаемое из угла.

Дэнни возводит очи горе и вопрошает небеса за что ему это вот все, но небеса молчат. Господь похоже решил наказать Дэнни, сделав партнером чокнутого телепата Морского Котика. Дэнни сжал зубы и повернулся к своему новому партнеру. _«Ладно, мудак. Этот раунд ты выиграл, но я НЕ СОБИРАЮСЬ закреплять связь с тобой!»_ На что на лице МакГарретта медленно расцветает широченная ухмылка. Сердце Дэнни пропустило удар, он понял, по взметнувшейся волне интереса, что Стив рассматривает его слова как вызов.

О, он так сильно облажался.

 

* Banty rooster – собственно это петух. так обзывают маленького, но очень яростного человека.

 

**Вторая временная отметка.**

 

Дэнни немного запыхался, поднимаясь по лестнице дворца Иолани. В одной руке счастливо пускающая пузыри Грейс, в другой ноутбук, детское питание с ягненком и громадная сумка с подгузниками. Сегодня его первый рабочий день в особом отделе губернатора по паранормальным происшествиям, а он _уже_ опоздал.

Это сделало его еще более раздражительным и нервным, чем обычно. Он гордится своей работой и профессионализм важен для него, особенно после этих недель в департаменте, где он был нежеланным аутсайдером или… хаоле… как они его презрительно называли за спиной, да и в лицо тоже.

Факт, что Грейс не дала ему поспать и он всю ночь укачивал ее (новая формула дала не слишком хорошую реакцию и ее животик расстроился) не помогает. Только после двух чашек кофе и холодного душа Дэнни нашел в себе силы встретить новый яркий гавайский день и даже немного стал похож на нормального цивилизованного человека. Грейс же цветет, пахнет и свежа как ромашка всего после двух часов сна.

Он четно хотел произвести благоприятное впечатление на своих новых коллег, несмотря на то, что МакГарретт _вынудил_ его присоединиться к отряду. Будучи отцом-одиночкой и вдовцом, он был несказанно раз узнать, что при дворце имеется собственный бесплатный детский сад и теперь Грейс имеет право посещать его.

У тяжелых стеклянных дверей его толкнули двое полицейских. Они даже не оглянулись, спешно двигаясь к стоянке, Дэнни все-таки выронил один пакет, с ягненком для Грейс, он выругался про себя, больное колено собралось его подвести, ступени были скользкие после дождя и Дэнни терял равновесие. Но тут крепкая рука обхватила его за талию и Дэнни был спасен. Он вздрогнул, услышав знакомый глубокий голос:

\- Доброе утро, Дэнно! Привет, Грейс!

МакГарретт радостно ухмыльнулся ему, а потом просиял Грейс и помахал спасенным пакетом с обедом. Девочка уставилась на него громадными карими глазами, очевидно завороженная этой глупой улыбкой, а потом широко и беззубо улыбнулась в ответ. Тут Дэнни внезапно осознал, что Стив все еще обнимает его за талию и тащит их к лифтам.

\- Я должен оставить Грейс в садике внизу, - запротестовал он.

И был сражен еще одной солнечной улыбкой, яркостью в несколько сот тысяч мегаватт и цунами теплоты и радости _излучаемой_ его новым начальником и командиром группы.

\- Только после того, как представим ее команде, Дэнно!

\- Почему ты продолжаешь назвать меня Дэнно? – рявкнул Дэнни, выведенный из себя такой фамильярностью.

Улыбка Стива стала только шире и он пощекотал Грейс, посмеиваясь на ее _ба-ба-ба_ полные слюнявых пузырей.

\- Потому что она так тебя называет, - самодовольно ответил он.

\- Да она даже не говорит еще! – проворчал Дэнни.

Чудесно! Теперь этот гигантский болван читает мысли его ребенка! Засранец! Дэнни нахмурился и умышленно спроецировал эту мысль в пустую голову МакГарретта. Что породило еще одну солнечную улыбку и проницательный цык.

\- Следи за языком, Дэнно! – МакГарретт излучает довольство над головой Грейс, а та подпрыгивала в руках Дэнни, размахивала ручонками и смеялась.

\- Чт… _за_ _языком_? Что ты имеешь в виду? Грейс же не телепат? Да? Не телепат, же? – Дэнни в ужасе посмотрел на свою драгоценную доченьку, но тут уловил краем глаза ухмылку Стива. – МакГарретт! Прекращай еб… ковыряться у меня в мозгах! – раздраженно заорал он, мечтая освободить руки, чтобы вдарить по этой большой, пустой, дурной, телепатической голове! Стив, конечно-же, считал его желание и легко уклонился от сумки с подгузниками, которой Дэнни замахнулся, ухмыляясь и явно очень довольный собой.

Таким образом Стив уволок Дэнни в лифт, а потом и в шикарный офис 5-0, где он был представлен команде: Коно Калакуа, Чину Хо Келли, Лори Вестон, Дженне Кей, Чарли Фонгу и Максу Бергману. После всех приветствий и после того, как Грейс была похищена сюсюкающими Коно и Дженной, Стив увлек Дэнни на экскурсию, показал кабинеты, техническое оснащение, допросную и КПЗ. Затем привел в большой кабинет со стеклянными стенами, легкомысленно махнул рукой и сказал:

\- Это твой, Дэнни.

Дэнни недоуменно моргнул. Все еще сжимая свою потрепанную сумку для ноутбука и вещи Грейс, он огляделся вокруг. Он думал, в лучшем случае, ему достанется кусок общего стола, где-нибудь в углу у КПЗ, а не первоклассный кабинет напротив офиса МакГарретта. Раскрыв рот Дэнни оглядел большущий стол, удобное кресло, современный компьютер. Черт, здесь даже было окно с видом и громадный гладкий кожаный диван.

Стив нахмурился, одна рука была занята обедом Грейс, он поднял другую и нервно почесал нос.

\- Я посмотрю, как можно будет разместить здесь кроватку или манеж для Грейс. Иногда придется оставаться здесь и после того, как закроется детский сад. И еще, тетушки и племянницы Коно отличные няни. Я попрошу ее отправить тебе на почту их контакты, - Стив обернулся к Дэнни и слегка улыбнулся, глядя на шокированного напарника. – Добро пожаловать в 5-0, Дэнни. Мы действительно рады тебе. Я оставлю тебя ненадолго, осмотреться. Когда закончишь, покажу тебе где находится детский сад.

Стив вручил опешившему Дэнни кейс с детской едой, дружески похлопал по спине, осмелившись задержать руку подольше, а потом отошел к стойке с оружием, тщательно скрывая свою ярость.

Краем уха Стив слышал слухи о Дэнни, неприязненные с самого начала, будто он агрессивный и неприятный чужак, но не осознавал каким одиноким тот был, в какой изоляции оказался, пока не увидел сегодняшнюю реакцию на теплую встречу. Дэнни совершенно не ждал такого приема от своей новой команды. Это взбесило МакГарретта, что к такому открытому и умному человеку так отвратительно относились те, кого он считал своими соратниками, только потому, что Дэнни приехал с материка.

Он ворвался в комнату для допросов и замер, сосредоточившись на мыслях о новом напарнике и его влиянии на работу команды. Ему _необходимо_ , чтобы Дэнни был счастлив и доволен с ними. Дэнни и понятия не имел насколько он важен для Стива. Как только он встретил взгляд этих голубых глаз, Стив знал – он нашел свой _фокус_.

Быть сильным телепатом не так уж и весело. Годы прошли прежде, чем Стив научился блокировать чужие мысли. Еще хуже становилось от прикосновений – стена могла рухнуть в любой момент, а постоянная поддержка щитов бесконечно выматывала. Всю сознательную жизнь он вынужден был мириться со страхом и ненавистью людей, которые считали будто бы он только и делает что слушает их мысли. По правде говоря, Стив с большим бы удовольствием искупался бы в дерьме, мысли в этих маленьких, ограниченных мозгах были ничем не лучше. Он навсегда запомнил совет отца, который получил в двенадцать лет, когда, рыдая и свернувшись в комочек лежал на заднем сидении Маркиза после первой попытки сыграть в футбол со своими друзьями.

_Когда-нибудь ты найдешь свой фокус, сынок. И тогда ты сможешь достичь всего, чего пожелаешь. У тебя появится щит против всего того дерьма, что они будут думать про тебя, ты раскроешь свой потенциал полностью, и вот тогда они попляшут, вот увидишь!_

Стив обошелся, достиг всего сам. Он прошел обучение в военно-морской академии, превозмог тренировки, стал Морским Котиком без этого чертового _фокуса_ … кто бы или что бы им ни было. Только медитация, жесткие тренировки, пара-тройка амулетов созданные самыми уважаемыми кахунами* Гавайев… Благодаря _этому_ он достиг успеха. После тридцати он смирился с мыслью, что никогда не надет свой фокус. А потом, в гараже отца, он сцепился взглядом с парнем у которого были самые голубые в мире глаза и...

Сила Дэнни окатила Стива волной тепла, будто он вышел на яркое солнце после снегопада. Растеклась по телу защитной пленкой. Он чувствовал, как всего его окутал защитный кокон, хрустальное сияющее силовое поле, наполняя его энергией, силой и эффектно отсекая сокрушительное давление мыслей посторонних людей, с которым он жил все эти годы. Если бы Стив был магнитом, то Дэнни истинным севером. Если по-простому – они были на одной волне. Мысли Дэнни скользили легко и невесомо, прохладным ручейком вливаясь в собственные, просто проникали в Стива, как дождь в иссушенную землю, без давления, без боли. Он… просто _был_ в голове Стива… Будто _был там всегда_. Никто не мог пробиться сквозь новый щит, никакие кретинские чуждые мысли не бомбардировали мозг, ничьи навязчивые повторы не царапали нервы и не мутили воду. Абсолютный контроль. Стив был один в своей голове. Ну, теперь еще и Дэнни. Но он не мешал, он был продолжением Стива, его частью.

Вот почему он так отчаянно старался заполучить Дэнни в команду. Они будут великолепными напарниками – только если Стиву удастся убедить Дэнни в этом. Стив немедленно воспользовался всеми доступными ему ресурсами, как нормальными, так и паранормальными, чтобы выяснить о Дэнни все. Он узнал, что Дэнни перевелся на Гавайи из Ньюарка, после внезапной смерти его жены Рейчел, почти сразу после рождения Грейс. Он был одним из лучших детективов в департаменте, был несколько раз награжден, раскрыл восемьдесят семь дел. Он жил у своего брата Мэтью Уильямса, пока тот не исчез однажды, с кучей наличных, чьей очисткой он, как оказалось, занимался. По пятам за ним шли парни из ФБР. Дэнни ничего не знал о делишках брата, слишком занятый, пытаясь справиться со внезапной смертью жены, больным младенцем и попытками найти себе место в полицейском департаменте Гавайев.

Стив оглянулся на кабинет Дэнни, где тот медленно распаковывал свои вещи, ноутбук и бумаги. Все еще не веря в происходящее, с очевидным ошеломлением на подвижном лице. Стив почувствовал, как на его собственном лице расцветает улыбка. Непривычное ощущение. Чуть позже он отведет своего напарника в бар, они выпьют пива, и Стив расскажет Дэнни, что тот теперь будет работать с Гавайской жрицей, призраком, оборотнем кошкой, ведьмой и искателем… Ну и телепатом, конечно. А теперь время конфисковать Грейс у Дженны и познакомиться с ней получше, потому что он планирует проводить очень много времени в компании этой маленькой леди (и ее отца, разумеется) в очень скором будущем.

* Кахуна – жрец, учитель, шаман

 

**Третья временная отметка.**

Она была потеряна во тьме так долго. Она искала. Ярость питала ее в поисках его света. Только ярость. _Как он посмел оставить ее одну в холодной мгле!_ Наконец-то она нашла его: он уехал так далеко, жил в тропическом раю, в стране сияющего солнца и радуги пронзающей небо. Она последовала за ним, использую драгоценный медальон, семейную реликвию, которую он сохранил для Грейс. Неделями она пряталась в тенях, чтобы накопить силу, она так быстро теряла энергию в этих поисках. Она копила силу, силу, рожденную яростью, страхом, безвременной и насильственной смертью. И еще она смотрела, наблюдала за ними.

Она смутно помнила этого ребенка. Маленькое существо с аурой настолько же яркой как у _него_. Она в какой-то мере осознавала, что это ее ребенок, но ничего к нему не чувствовала, кроме ревности. В конце-концов ее рождение косвенно было причиной ее смерти.

К тому же, даже если бы она и захотела забрать себе жизненные силы этого ребенка, защитные знаки на кроватке не позволили бы ей. Так же как и благословенные кристаллы, вплетенные в сотканные из заклинаний ловцы снов. А сил у нее было так мало, она едва могла придать себе форму тени, их едва хватало чтобы пережить яркий солнечный день. Дэнни очень хорошо заботился о своей дочери и это бесило ее еще больше. _Почему_ _он_ _не_ _защитил_ _ее_ _?!_ _Почему_ _он_ _остался_ _жить,_ _а_ _не_ _она_ _?!_ Так думало, нечто, что когда-то было Рейчел Уильямс. Раздуваясь от мрачной ненависти и ярости, набирая силу.

Она проникала в его сны, расположившись над его кроватью, протянув тонкий усик тьмы, крадя его силу, наполняя сны страхом. Все чаще Дэниэль Уильямс просыпался после ночи кошмаров еще более уставшим, чем был вечером. Он заставлял себя подниматься и заботиться о своем ребенке, отстраненно задумываясь не подцепил ли он какую тропическую заразу. Он не помнил своих кошмаров. Он видел озабоченные взгляды, что бросали на него начальник и коллеги, но ничего им не сказал. Ему нужна эта работа, ему нужно заботиться о своем ребенке.

Наконец, одной ночью, нежить, которая когда-то была любящей, веселой, нежной женщиной, напала на Дэнни. Накопив достаточно сил, питаясь полуночной мглой новолуния, она кинулась на Дэнни, жадно поглощая его жизнь, выпивая дыхание, не позволяя очнуться. Все могло бы получиться, если бы не маленькая Грейс. Она проснулась и увидела что-то жуткое, что душило ее отца и _завопила_ , словно маленькая баньши. Это был не столько детский испуганный крик…. она _звала_ на помощь… Она просила помощи у единственного человека, которого обожала так же как отца. _Большой, темный, сильный, любит нас, обнимает, нежные руки_ – Стив МакГарретт.

Дэнни очнулся, задыхаясь и обессилено забарахтался в сильных руках, не понимая, что происходит. Потом он замер, узнавая запах и прикосновения _. Замри_ _, Дэнни_ _!_ Он слышал барабаны и металлический звон, и женские голоса, напевающие что-то неопределимое, горький пряный дым жженых трав наполнял воздух. Он открыл глаза, осмотрелся и не поверил своим глазам. Коно и Дженна пели, били в маленькие барабаны и… э... загоняли извивающийся темный сгусток… _чего-то_ в круг из… похоже, соли? Потом Дженна быстро замкнула круг, отбросив барабан, и начала мелом выводить какие-то руны вдоль соляной линии. Лори стояла в углу, злобно сверкая зелеными глазами, обнажив клыки, крепко обнимая всхлипывающую Грейс. Дженна кивнула Коно, та бросила медальон Рейчел в обсидиановую черную чашу, в которой тлели травы и что-то резко выкрикнула. _Жуткая штука_ в круге яростно заверещала и исчезла в клубе едкого дыма. Тут Дэнни обнаружил, что может нормально дышать, наконец-то может вдохнуть свежий прохладный ночной воздух. Похоже, кто-то открыл окно… Нет… не открыл, понял Дэнни. Кто-то, а конкретно Стивен Дж. МакГарретт _разбил нахрен_ его стеклянные двери. Так… Его депозит этого не потянет.

\- Что за нафиг? – прохрипел он, его затрясло от внезапного холода. Он не мог согреться, хотя практически сидел на коленях МакГарретта. Тот удерживал его в объятиях, растирая голые руки огромными ладонями. Дэнни попытался сесть и не смог, пришлось снова откинуться на грудь Стива. Он хотел спросить, что происходит, и не смог, сил не было вообще. Но Стив ответил сам. Не словами, мысленно, передавая Дэнни яркие картинки. _Грейс кричит в страхе, глядя на черную тень, напавшую на ее отца… Стив просыпается в панике, разбуженный зовом Грейс, хватающий телефон, чтобы позвать подмогу… Коно, Дженна и Лори встречаются со Стивом у дверей его квартиры… Стив вышибает дверь… Жрица поет… Ведьма бьет в барабан и рисует круг из соли… Лори скалится на черное нечто и хватает на руки, защищая, Грейс… Стив падает на пол у кровати, пытаясь вытянуть Дэнни из-под сгустка тьмы, что его душит, выпивает его жизнь, капля за каплей… Поздно… он опоздал… поздно…_

\- Давай, Дэнно, - мягко сказал Стив, поднимая Дэнни с кровати, легко и с нежностью удерживая его в объятиях. И игнорируя все его мысленный вопли. – Ты с Грейс ночуете у меня сегодня. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы ей что-либо угрожало? Мы оставим девушек очистить тут все, чтобы убедиться. никто и ничто не доберется до вас снова. _Покричишь на меня завтра_.

Дэнни открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но только зевнул и мгновенно отключился, уронив голову на плечо Стива. Все-таки истощение догнало его. Стив улыбнулся и кивнул Лори, чтобы она вынесла Грейс из квартиры. Коно и Дженна закончат чистку. Хотя, это и не имеет особого значения, он позаботится о том, чтобы Дэнни и Грейс больше не вернулись в эту дыру. Уж он постарается. В его доме полно места.

После сегодняшнего наверняка не будет так уж сложно уговорить Дэнни переехать. Его дом превосходно защищен от любых опасностей. Им обоим там будет хорошо. Малия и Чин ждут, чтобы проверить какой урон нанесла нежить. Стив осторожно, но уверенно шагая вынес своего напарника из квартиры. Лори вышла следом, укачивая Грейс. Стив уложил Дэнни на заднее сидение машины, Грейс Лори усадила в детское кресло, а потом вернулась в дом, чтобы охранять Жрицу и Ведьму, пока они завершают свою работу.

 

**Четвертая временная отметка.**

Дэнни проснулся от счастливого лепета Грейс.

Он сонно моргнул, глядя на милую картинку: Стив крепко обнимает Грейс сидя в кресле-качалке на ланаи. Они вместе листают «Погладь кролика». Он уверен, Стив читает книгу про себя, транслируя ее Грейс ментально, потому что они останавливаются после каждой страницы и  солнечно улыбаются друг другу. Грейс в совершенном восторге от Стива. Последней каплей, подтверждающей это, был ее мысленный крик о помощи адресованный Стиву, когда нежить атаковала Дэнни. Дэнни фыркнул и попытался сесть. Чему здорово мешали его безумная слабость (после спасения он проспал сорок восемь часов!) и огромная куча подушек, которыми он был обложен со всех сторон. Он недовольно зыркнул на Стива, когда ему наконец-то удалось выкарабкаться из гамака и сесть, волосы наверняка стоят дыбом и он вообще не помнит, как здесь оказался. Последнее воспоминание – он сонно дожевывает свой обед, пока Стив готовит смесь Грейс.

\- Ты уверен, что она не телепат? – спросил он, голос все еще хриплый после сна. Его уже задолбали эти импровизированные засыпания, больше похожие на обмороки. Малия уверила, что он быстро восстановится, если будет много отдыхать. Неупокоенный дух Рейчел почти выпил его до дна.

Стив оглянулся, ухмыльнувшись при виде эпической прически, и Дэнни был вынужден быстренько спрятать подальше свое восхищение.

\- Хэй, Дэнни, - улыбнулся Стив. – Нет, я говорил же, приятель, у нее просто очень развита эмпатия.

 _Вся в отца_ , с нежностью подумал он. Он купался в тепле и покое, что дарило присутствие Дэнни в его жизни. Отец был прав, когда ты находишь свой фокус… этот покой… ты можешь все.

Дэнни медленно, но уверенно поправлялся после нападения. А Грейс… Нет, конечно, ее любовь и страх помогли ей позвать Стива, но не больше. Все люди, в общем-то, имели зачатки способностей, чаще всего те затухали с возрастом, поскольку мало использовались.

\- Она не вернется, - уловив мысль Дэнни мягко сказал Стив. – Коно упокоила ее. Они очистили дом, и якорь, медальон, который она использовала, чтобы найти тебя. Он тоже чистый теперь. просто медальон, ты можешь подарить его Грейс, когда она подрастет. Нежити больше нет. Коно великолепна, у нее не бывает осечек.

Дэнни покраснел, почувствовав ментальное тепло транслируемое Стивом теперь все время. Все сложнее становилось игнорировать растущее влечение к этому невозможному человеку, особенно теперь, когда Стив насильно можно сказать похитил их и перевез в свой дом, где они и живут с тех пор. Собственно, в фамильном доме Стива, Дэнни жить нравится, он чувствует себя здесь в безопасности. Дед МакГарретт и его отец годами выстраивали защиту вокруг территории и самого дома. Никакой злоумышленник не мог проникнуть сквозь эти щиты безнаказанно, срабатывали ловушки и удерживали преступника, пока хозяин не являлся по их душу. Магические силки, мины-ловушки по всему дому и саду, втравленные в землю защитные пентаграммы, срабатывали моментально, стоило злоумышленникам попасть на территорию. Розовый куст во дворе поймал немало воров за все эти годы.

Звонок в дверь отвлек Стива.

\- Должно быть Лори. Она принесла кое-какие дела, чтобы ты не закис от безделья, раз уж Малия запретила физические нагрузки.

Он передал Грейс отцу и пошел открывать дверь, непроизвольно улыбаясь, услышав, как Дэнни начал напевать Грейс. Столько счастья и света было в его мыслях, столько любви и радости, Стив был в абсолютном восторге. Никогда до сих пор ему не было так хорошо в чьей-то голове. Он не упомянул, что папки с делами призваны скорее отвлечь внимание восстанавливающегося Дэнни от ненужных воспоминаний, чем для чего-либо еще. Стива до сих пор иногда потряхивает от воспоминаний. Когда он выбил дверь и ввалился в комнату, нежить почти поглотила Дэнни, почти выпила его до дна. Нежить, что когда-то была женой Дэнни, Рейчел Эванс Уильямс. Стив до этого дня и не знал такой ярости. Видеть, как какая-то тварь убивает человека, которого ты уже считаешь своим… он впал в неописуемое бешенство… Жаль, что не было возможности сжечь нежить силой ярости.

Стив открыл дверь тихой, надутой Лори, которая недовольно вручила ему коробку с папками и сумку с продуктами из магазина и специальной формулой для Грейс. Он не хотел оставлять Дэнни одного, даже теперь, когда угроза смерти миновала, и попросил ее привезти все это сюда. Собственнический инстинкт охранять, не отпускал, он взял отпуск, чтобы присматривать за Дэнни и Грейс. Руководить оставил Чина. Так что Стив наслаждался отпуском, вот только ревность оборотня все портила. Лори никогда не скрывала своего влечения, несмотря на отсутствие ответной реакции. Стив ничего не говорил ей пока, надеясь, что его возрастающая привязанность к Дэнни (она не могла не почуять запах возбуждения, когда он оказывался рядом с Дэнни) наконец убедит ее в том, что ничего не получится. И сейчас он вежливо улыбнулся ей, поблагодарил, передал указания Чину и закрыл дверь, не позволив шагнуть в дом.

Но… Даже постоянно имея дело с паранормальным, Стив упустил из виду, оборотни кошки редко отказываются от избранных партнеров, а Лори _уже_ считала его своим. Она зло оскалилась и ревниво зарычала, уловив расслабленный смех Дэнни и счастливое бормотание Грейс где-то в доме. Доме _ее_ партнера.

 

**Пятая временная отметка. Немезида.**

\- Клара, богом клянусь, мне нужна помощь, я не справлюсь… - Стив в неверии уставился на свой телефон. Мать Дэнни бросила трубку, после того, как не меньше двух минут хохотала ему прямо в ухо, чуть не задохнувшись от смеха. _Бросила трубку!_ Сердце замерло и Стив медленно оглянулся, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу со своей немезидой.

\- Мамочка? – пара ярких голубых глаз с надеждой взглянули на него из укрытия под столом.  

\- Прости, приятель, мамочка не сможет приехать. Тебе придется побыть со мной, пока не станешь снова большим.

Стив вздрогнул от горестной гримасы, исказившей маленькое личико.

\- Мы можем поесть мороженного, ладно? – быстро предложил он, надеясь предотвратить еще одну истерику.

\- НЕТ!

Тяжко вздохнув Стив сжал пальцами переносицу, стараясь противостоять разгорающейся головной боли. Он малодушно воззвал к небесам, чтобы Дженна и Лори побыстрее вернулись с необходимыми детскими вещами, а Коно и Гровер как-нибудь раскололи эту тварь-ведьму, которая заколдовала его напарника.

Было чудесное солнечное утро и все было прекрасно, пока они не получили звонок о магической, весьма жестокой разборке в одном из удаленных районов острова.

Оказалось, что передрались две ведьмы (натурально) и их фамилиары. Когда команда прибыла на место, над районом бушевал мини-шторм, один из соседей превратился в козу, а Дюк и все наряды полицейских, приехавшие на вызов, прятались за оцеплением, вцепившись в амулеты и значки, и надеясь, что летящие во все стороны заклинания их минуют.

5-0 немедленно начали действовать, Коно и Дженна развернули магически щит, чтобы они могли беспрепятственно пройти к месту свары, пока Стив, Дэнни и Лори выводили паникующих соседей с поля битвы. Оказалось, одна из ведьм вернулась домой и застала жену в постели с членом их ковена. 5-0 пока не выяснили откуда взялась вся эта ярость, из-за измены ли или из-за того, что ее не пригласили присоединиться… Коно и Дженне удалось расцепить дерущихся и им пришлось временно ослабить свой магический щит, чтобы офицеры смогли надеть на ведьм наручники, но тут одна из девушек бросилась на обидчицу и выпустила заклинание, в котором было достаточно силы чтобы снести той голову. Коно ловко отклонила заклинание, но, потерявшее вектор энергия хаотично заметалась, срикошетила от щита и ударила прямо в Дэнни, который как раз уводил пожилого соседа ведьм за оцепленный периметр. Там, где стоял детектив, внезапно появилась куча одежды и обнаженный, белокурый, испуганный малыш. Он растерянно оглянулся вокруг и тут же издал громогласный вопль ужаса. Стив рванул к нему, словно его задница была в огне, чтобы немедленно успокоить. Он подхватил малыша на руки, за что тут же получил кулаком в глаз. Даже в два года у Дэнни был шикарный хук справа.

Сейчас они были дома, в безопасности пока команда пыталась выяснить что за заклинание использовала ведьма и как обернуть его вспять. И тут Стив понял, ему придется иметь дело не с одним маленьким ребенком, а с двумя. Грейс удивленно раскрыв глаза сидела в своем кресле, она пялилась на своего сильно уменьшенного отца, который прятался под столом и оттуда испуганно зыркал на Стива.

\- Дэнно, может быть ты вылезешь оттуда и поможешь мне накормить Грейс? – как можно мягче спросил Стив.

Он не был уверен, как много понимает и помнит его напарник. Его разум сейчас напоминал мучительный водоворот замешательства и страха. Стив не хотел испугать его еще больше используя телепатию, разве только когда это станет абсолютно необходимым. Маленький Дэнно не просто сконфужен и испуган, он еще и в бешенстве. Стив ни капли не сомневался, когда Дэнни вернется в норму, он выет ему мозг лекциями о необходимости приобретения более мощных защитных амулетов для команды. Кстати, почему имеющиеся хотя бы частично не ослабили эффект заклинания? Дженна уже задала этот вопрос. Но пока Стив просто посылал Дэнни волны покоя, в надежде, что это сработает.

Ему повезло, после его слов, Дэнни моментально выскочил из укрытия как суслик. Воинственно ткнул в Стива крошечным пальчиком:

\- Моя детка! – выпятив грудь и вытянувшись вверх, как только можно, объявил он Стиву.

Стив с трудом удержался от смеха: Дэнни был адски мил, стоя тут, в большой ему запасной футболке Коно, вся эта розовая кожа, золотистые кудряшки, маленькие пальчики босых ног. Кудряшки – это вообще нечто. Стив вечность будет дразнить ими Дэнни, когда заклинание снимут.

\- Правильно, Грейс твоя детка. Поможешь мне покормить ее, приятель?

\- Да.

Дэнни кивнул, прошлепал к дивану, неуклюже, но осторожно достал из сумки бутылочку и побежал на кухню. Там дело застопорилось. Потому что микроволновка была на столе, а столешница слишком высоко для него.

Неохотно он оглянулся на Стива, который все щеки себе искусал, пытаясь не ржать в голос. Голубые глаза подозрительно сощурились. Стив состроил покер-фейс.

\- Давай помогу? Я нагрею бутылочку, а ты принесешь слюнявчик. Помнишь, где он?

Дэнни кивнул, позволил Стиву забрать бутылочку, внимательно посмотрел, как тот ставит ее в микроволновку и только потом убежал назад, в гостиную, к сумке с вещами Грейс. Вернувшись с бутылочкой, Стив все-таки расплылся в улыбке глядя, как Грейс, счастливо пуская пузыри мнет ладошками лицо Дэнни, а тот хихикает в ответ. Стив разрешил себе, на мгновение, насладиться их взаимной любовью и счастьем. Потом Дэнни заметил Стива и требовательно протянул к нему руки:

\- Дай! – твердо сказал он.

\- Конечно, Дэнно. Давай ты сядешь на диван, чтобы легче было держать ее?

Дэнни кивнул, самостоятельно влез на диван, откинулся на спинку и положил полотенце на плечо. Стив взял Грейс и уложил ее на подушки так, чтобы Дэнни мог ее покормить, а она не скатилась с дивана. Дэнни проверил температуру смеси, прежде чем кормить Грейс, даже превратившись в ребенка он остался хорошим отцом.

Стив понимал, что палится по страшному, умильно глядя на эту пастораль, но Дэнни занят делом и не видит его. Стив сделал несколько фотографий на телефон, притворяясь, что проверяет сообщения. Он убедился, что все идет хорошо и быстренько рванул на кухню – готовить ужин себе и маленькому Дэнни.

К счастью у него были куриные палочки и картошка фри, они легко и быстро готовятся. Это и свежие овощи вполне похоже на нормальный ужин. Пока еда грелась в микроволновке, Стив набрал сообщение Чину.

* Ну? *

* Плохо, босс. Похоже, нам придется самим искать, как снять заклинание. Это был стихийный выброс, она сама не знает, как она это сделала. Одна сила, а не ритуал. *

Блядь!

Стив сжал переносицу, чувствуя, как разгорается головная боль. Если они не смогут снять заклятие за двадцать четыре часа… придется ждать, пока оно не рассосется самостоятельно. В зависимости от силы ведьмы, это может занять как несколько дней, так и несколько недель. Стив недовольно скривился и написал сообщение Лори, ведь Дженна была занята, искала ингредиенты для снятия заклятия Дэнни.

* Можешь захватить побольше памперсов и еды для Грейс и привезти ко мне? *

Он ненавидел просить ее о чем-либо. Лори в последнее время превратилась в какую-то адскую кошку. Обычное ее ровное спокойствие сменилось так радикально, что вся команда теперь старается держаться от нее подальше. Она стала местами тихой, местами агрессивной, угрюмой и так медленно и неохотно выполняла поручения, что уж легче было ее вообще ни о чем не просить. Стив все собирался поговорить с ней нормально, в чем, черт возьми, ее проблема, но… то одно, то другое.

* Конечно. * Спустя пару минут написала Лори.

Стив с облегчением вздохнул, положил телефон на стол, поблагодарив и проверив детей, он вернулся к готовке. Лори приехала во время ужина. Дэнни наконец-то согласился сесть на высокий стул, чтобы поесть. Он вяло макал картошку в кетчуп, не спуская бдительного взгляда с Грейс, которая сидела в манеже и слюнявила свое печенье. До этого он неохотно позволил Стиву подержать Грейс пока она не срыгнула после еды, а во время смены подгузника, по мнению Стива, не моргал, недовольно сопел рядом и всем видом выражал недоверие.

Теперь Дэнни сконцентрировал свое недовольство на Лори, которая заносила в дом сумки с провизией. Лори была одета весьма фривольно с тонкое шелковой платье-майку, которое едва прикрывало ягодицы. Стив решил было, что она переоделась после работы для свидания, такое платье и босоножки на каблуках точно не были офисной одеждой, и рассыпался в благодарностях. Видно она прервала свое свидание, чтобы привезти ему памперсы и еду Грейс. Чего он не ждал, так это гневного мысленного удара, который она намеренно послала ему.

Она швырнула сумки на стол, шагнула ближе и вот она уже в его личном пространстве, зеленые глаза сверкают, полные губы кривятся.

\- Я надела это для тебя, Стив! Для тебя! Почему ты игнорируешь меня? Ты _должен_ знать, что я чувствую к тебе!

Прежде чем охреневший Стив смог произнести хоть слово, она ухватила его сильной рукой за шею и попыталась поцеловать. Пораженный, Стив схватил ее за плечи и отодвинул от себя. Хоть он и знал, что привлекает ее, он всегда следил, чтобы его щиты ограждали его от ее мыслей.

\- Стоп! Лори! У нас хорошие рабочие отношения, и у меня нет никакого желания менять это!

Черт, это превращается в глобальную проблему. Оборотни-кошки формируют сильные социальные связи и, как все кошачьи, любят получать желаемое и не любят, когда что-то идет не так, как хочется им. Он нахмурился, глядя на расстроенную девушку и попытался найти слова, которые смогли бы привести ее в чувство. Но, прежде чем он успел открыть рот, Лори в голову прилетела солонка.

\- Нет!

Голос Дэнни гневно звенел, он встал на своем стуле и продолжил бомбардировать испуганную Лори кухонными снарядами. С поразительной для такого малыша меткостью, он запустил в оборотня мельницу для перца, кетчуп, кусочки банана и недопитый стакан молока. Он уже собирался было бросить тарелку, но тут Стив рванул вокруг стола и поднял его на руки. Дэнни, к удивлению Стива, крепко и как-то привычно ухватился ручкой за майку на его спине, а другую вытянул в сторону Лори и строго ткнул в нее пальцем.

\- Не трожь, леди! Мое!

Когда ошеломленная Лори, зло зашипела на него, сжав пальцы с проявившимися когтями в кулаки, Дэнни зарычал на нее обнажив мелкие зубки и показал ей кулак в международном жесте: «только попробуй!»

Стива чуть не разорвало от желания рассмеяться, глядя на то, как крохотный Дэнни защищает его сомнительную добродетель. А потом он ощутил такую яростную любовь, излучаемую Дэнни, что ему стало не до смеха. Никогда и ни у кого он не чувствовал настолько сильных и светлых эмоций. Его переполнила гордость и радость и видно, что-то Лори все же увидела, потому что она резко выдохнула, сразу уменьшившись в размерах.

Опустив глаза, она пробормотала извинения, быстро прошла к дверям и склонив голову обернулась, будь она в своей полной форме, наверняка Стив увидел бы опущенные уши и поджатый хвост.

 - Заявление о переводе будет завтра на вашем столе, коммандер, - тихо сказала она.

Стив вздохнул.

\- Мне жаль, Лори, что ты чувствуешь потребность уйти из 5-0… Но я понимаю…

Он закрыл за ней дверь и задумался, как бы разрулить ситуацию. Она превосходный человек и хороший работник. Они много потеряют, когда она уйдет.

Потом он посмотрел вниз, на своего маленького защитника, который ответил ему торжествующим взглядом.

\- Твой, значит, а? – подняв бровь поинтересовался он.

Дэнни нахмурился на это и его вырвало на Стива клубникой.

///

На третий день общения с уменьшенным Дэнни, Стив почувствовал, он на грани. Нескончаемая энергия и чистое зло излучаемое этим ребенком могли посрамить отряд Котиков. По факту, Стив всерьез продумывал план по заманиванию в гости приятелей из своего отряда, чтобы те помогли ему справиться с… ребенком ростом с пивную кружку.

\- Эй, мистер! Это ваш ребенок?

Стив подпрыгнул и оторвался от меню закусочной Камеконы, которое мрачно разглядывал последние пять минут и чуть шею себе не свернул панически оглядываясь вокруг. Дэнни рядом не оказалось (как этот мелкий засранец умудряется так незаметно исчезать?!). Он ушел на пляж и сейчас радостно топтал песочный замок какого-то несчастного, рыдающего ребенка-туриста.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох и сжал переносицу. Он понадеялся, его щитов хватит на разборку. Адская Неделя ничто в сравнении с этим. Видимо женщины имеют терпение святых, иначе большую половину людей удавили бы еще во младенчестве. Еще раз вздохнув Стив отправился на встречу со своей блондинистой немезидой. Дэнни радостно завопил, разрушив замок, тогда как его жертва вопила уже от слез. К счастью, мать ребенка не впала в ярость из-за происшедшего, рассмеявшись, она показала Стиву запись инцидента и радостно пообещала ему ее скинуть, как материал для будущего шантажа. И боже! Стив ей безмерно за это благодарен!

Он взял Дэнни на работу, в тот же садик, куда ходит Грейс. С ней все было замечательно, ей в садике нравилось, но Дэнни сбежал в первое же утро. Они всей командой чуть не словили инфаркт пока рыскали по всему зданию в его поисках, а Дэнни, как оказалось преспокойно дрых в своем кабинете, под столом. Сегодня он пообщался с Джерри, дородным оборотнем-медведем, который был рад познакомить маленького Дэнни с простыми видеоиграми, чтобы он хоть какое-то время посидел спокойно. Так же у них в запасе были раскраски, старые стивовы солдатики и гоночные машинки.

Стив сумел убедить Лори взять несколько дней отпуска, чтобы как следует обдумать увольнение из 5-0. Он подозревал, вся команда в курсе причины ухода Лори и чувствовал себя довольно глупо, потому что оказался последним до кого дошло. Сильные ментальные щиты необходимы ему для более-менее благополучного функционирования, но, будучи телепатом, он похоже упускал из виду другие очевидные подсказки и видно с социальным взаимодействием у него было не все в порядке.

К счастью, в 5-0 было тихо. Они отследили небольшую серию краж в ювелирных магазинах, но больше ничего. Стив молился, чтобы преступники взяли пару недель отпуска, поскольку, стало очевидным, им придется ждать, когда заклятие Дэнни рассосется само. Расстроенная ведьма пыталась обратить свое собственное колдовство, но ничего не вышло. Что бы она, Коно и Дженна ни делали, чтобы разбить заклятие, все заканчивалось одним – Дэнни оглушительно чихал.

///

Дверь в спальню практически бесшумно открылась - Стив схватился за пистолет. Потом пришло осознание, кто это может быть и его прошиб холодный пот. На пороге спальни стоял Дэнни, прищурив глаза и прижимая к себе одного из плюшевых зверей Грейс. Наверное, ему приснился плохой сон, и он пришел к Стиву в поисках утешения.

Стив замер, он хотел узнать, что Дэнни будет делать. Он терпеть не мог, когда его опекали. Дэнни с криком отвоевал себе место рядом с манежем Грейс и желал спать там в одиночестве. Пару минут колебания и Дэнни вошел в спальню, с некоторым усилием влез на кровать и улегся под боком Стива. Он завошкался устраиваясь поудобнее под одеялом, потом удовлетворенно вздохнул и мгновенно заснул, голова в белокурых кудряшках прижалась к плечу Стива, маленькое тело расслабилось. Стив неподвижно лежал, вдыхая нежный клубничный запах шампуня, а потом осторожно коснулся мягких волос, широко и счастливо улыбаясь во все зубы.

///

\- НЕТ!

Кусок ананаса соскользнул со щеки Стива и шмякнулся на стол. Дэнни надулся, сложил руки на груди и зло зыркнул на него через стол. Стив сжал зубы и постарался сосчитать до десяти. Его хватило только на пять.

\- Чего ты хочешь?!

Дэнни задумчиво посмотрел на него. Грейс, затаив дыхание от восторга, наблюдала за переговорами со своего стула.

\- Яко, нана и шоко!

Стив нахмурился. Ананасы прекрасные, очень полезные и вкусные фрукты.

\- Яблоко, банан, но никакого шоколада! – твердо сказал он.

Но когда, лицо Дэнни скривилось и начало приобретать тревожный оттенок красного сдался и выпалил:

\- Если съешь весь ужин, получишь шоколадный пудинг.

Стив застонал и стукнулся пару раз лбом о столешницу. Он – Стивен Дж.МакГарретт допрашивал лидеров Талибан! Почему он вынужден вести переговоры с младенцем?! Еще немного и он начнет понимать болботание Грейс.

Дэнни солнечно улыбнулся ему и прощебетал:

\- Кей!

Стив беспомощно улыбнулся в ответ. Вот. Вот поэтому. Он наизнанку вывернется, чтобы видеть раз за разом эту сладкую, сияющую, счастливую улыбку.

О, он так попал…

///

Вся команда забавлялась, глядя на то, как Стив носится с их «мини боссом». Хотя не то чтобы он скрывал свое восхищение и взрослой версией.

Был выходной, и они все собрались на пляже после изнурительной рабочей недели. Они отслеживали траффик «пыльцы феи», один ловкач умудрился провезти большую партию на острова. Препарат был практически безвреден для сверхъестественных существ, не вреднее марихуаны, но для обычных людей это был ад.

Он мгновенно вызывал привыкание и наркоман, принимающий «пыльцу» сгорал быстрее, чем сидя на чистом метамфетамине. Наркотик давал необыкновенную силу и скорость, но делал человека параноиком, абсолютно беспощадным безумцем. Такие наркоманы реально были готовы на все, чтобы получить дозу. Любой выезд по звонку, где фигурировало упоминание «пыльцы» грозил вылиться в смертельную схватку, поэтому департамент посылал на такие вызовы нелюдей, удерживая от риска обычных патрульных.

Поэтому сегодня, в один из тихих деньков, команда наслаждалась солнышком на пляже. Малютку Грейс обмазали солнцезащитным кремом и усадили на одеяло под большим зонтом. С ней была Малия, рядом можно было разглядеть Чина. Он был духом, и его якорь находился в офисе, там, где он погиб, но Коно была его кровной родственницей, а Малия обожаемой женой, так что с их помощью он иногда мог посещать и другие места на острове.

Новичок в команде, Лу Гровер, ушел рано, у его сына была игра сегодня. Чарли Фонг отправился на свидание. Лори не появилась вовсе, она еще не решила, хочет ли остаться, она получила несколько очень выгодных предложение с материка. Джерри дрых, обожравшись креветок Камеконы, совершенно не замечая того, что Дэнни закопал его нижнюю часть в песок, как следует смочив его океанской водой, чтобы хорошенько зацементировать. Макс прятался под другим зонтом, в гигантской шляпе с полями, и увлеченно читал медицинский журнал. Дженна сидела рядом и не отрывалась от старинного гримуара.

Но они все подняли головы услышав счастливый визг. И увидели бегущего по песку крошечного Дэнни, совершенно голого. Он оставлял на песке свою одежду, шорты, майку, шлепанцы, смеясь убегал от следующего за ним по пятам Стива и забавно размахивал ручками.

Все тут же достали телефоны, чтобы записать погоню и то, как самый крутой мачо островов шутливо рыча поймал своего партнера, пофырчал ему в мягкий животик и сделал вид, что хочет выбросить счастливо визжащего Дэнни в океан. Разве что-то еще может быть лучше для шантажа?

///

В понедельник они все вернулись к работе. Стив с командой работали у компьютерного стола, Дэнни спал в кабинете Стива, он снова сбежал из детского сада. Коно только вывела на экраны карты с отметками мест происшествий, связанных с «пыльцой», как в офис вытаращив глаза ворвался парень с автоматом. Он пустил очередь по полу, дико выкрикивая, пуская пену, невнятные угрозы, что они разрушили его бизнес. Он не мог даже ровно стоять, тело дергалось будто бы собираясь бежать сразу во все стороны, он беспрестанно вращал глазами и скалился, левая щека дергалась в тике. Вокруг него сверкнуло золотом.

Ага, понятно, жертва собственного продукта. Их таинственный дилер пришел к ним сам.

Команда замерла и все молча подняли руки, со всем старание стараясь не смотреть на Коно, которая облокотилась на стол, Дженна начала шептать заклинание. Мониторы замигали, когда Чин начал собирать энергию для проявления.

Стив успокаивающе заговорил, немного выдвигаясь вперед, отвлекая внимание на себя и давая время команде поработать над щитами. Было бы хорошо, вернись с обеда Лу и Джерри, помощь оборотней очень бы пригодилась.

\- Эй, приятель, успокойся.

Отвлечение внимания сработало слишком хорошо. Налитые кровью глаза уставились на Стива, а автомат теперь был направлен ему в голову.

\- Все было шикарно! Я делал штуку в неделю! Ты все похерил, урод! Все! Теперь вся блядская полиция ищет меня!

Стив продумывал свои следующие слова, большей частью сосредоточившись на проецировании успокаивающих мыслей в голову придурка, когда услышал сонный детский голосок:

\- Стиб?

Дэнни стоял там, в дверях его кабинета, тер одним маленьким кулачком сонные глаза, сжимая другой рукой плюшевого жирафа, одолженного у Грейс. Микки Маус на футболке, маленькие розовые пальчики в ярко желтых шлепанцах – он выглядел невыносимо крошечным. Чокнутый нарик был слишком близко ему, по мнению Стива.

Он резко шагнул ближе к преступнику, снова пытаясь отвлечь внимание на себя. Черта лысого он позволит выстрелить в своего партнера и никогда не позволит причинить ему боль. Скорее сам словит пулю. Он услышал, как голос Коно влился в заклинание Дженны, он почувствовал, как щит обволакивает его, но, прежде, чем он смог что-нибудь сделать, Дэнни нахмурился и строго ткнул в охреневшего наркомана пальчиком.

\- Плохо! Ты аестован!

Дэнни выпустил из рук жирафа, неловко полез рукой в карман пляжных шорт и что-то достал из него. Что-то овальное. Потом он бросил это что-то в сторону преступника, который пошатнулся и уставился в абсолютном шоке не гранату, которая, кувыркаясь, прокатилась по полу и остановилась прямо у его ног. Этого времени хватило, чтобы команда смогла нанести удар.

Полыхнуло белым, запахло озоном, голубой луч вылетел из стола и ударил в автомат, с проклятьем, преступник выронил оружие. Одновременно полупрозрачная, пылающая темно-красным клетка Пеле* материализовалась в воздухе и опустилась на преступника, обжигая. В ярости тот заорал и схватил с полу гранату.

Стив уже был у дверей своего кабинета, схватил Дэнни в охапку и прыгнул за стол, прижимая к груди и закрывая собой от взрыва. В зале, нападавший в бешенстве выдернул чеку. Коно и Дженна бросились под компьютерный стол, зная, что щит и Чин сумеют их защитить.

Раздался приглушенный взрыв, силы которого, все же хватило, чтобы на всем этаже повылетали стекла из окон, отвратительный чвакающий звук, а потом тишина.

Когда Коно Калакуа и Дженна Кей поднимают щит богини вулканов, ничто его не пробьет.

Стив сел и облокотился на стол, все еще сжимая ребенка в объятиях, прижимая белокурую голову к груди большой ладонью. Спустя пару мгновений он осмелился немного расслабиться и немного отодвинул Дэнни, чтобы проверить не ранен ли он.

Дэнни лукаво посмотрел на него, вынул большой палец изо рта и заявил:

\- Бум!

Стив вылупился в ответ, стараясь сдержаться и не заржать в истерике от облегчения. Потом нахмурился и спросил этого невозможного засранца:

\- Где, твою мать, ты взял гранату?!

Дэнни немедленно нахмурился и ткнул Стива в нос.

\- Плохое слово!

Стив строго повторил вопрос, стоически проигнорировав трясущиеся губы и полный слез взгляд, поганец Дэнни был превосходным манипулятором и часто использовал слезы, чтобы избежать проблем и Стиву потребовалась неделя прежде, чем он наконец это понял.

Дэнни осознал, что маневр не удался, слезы тут же пропали из глаз, он перестал кукситься, сладко улыбнулся и заявил:

\- Твое, Стиб.

И указал на открытый ящик стола.

Стив застонал. Он вспомнил, как собственноручно положил туда гранату несколько недель назад, когда Дэнни запретил оставлять ее в бардачке Камаро. Боже! Как он мог быть таким безответственным?! Стив в чувствах схватил Дэнни покрепче прижал к себе и поцеловал в мягонькую, розовую щечку.

Раздался хлопок и Стив крякнул, ощутив неожиданное увеличение веса на коленях.  И вот… Он сидит на нем, ошарашенный, взрослый, совершенно голый, если исключить две жалкие рваные тряпочки, Дэнни. Он удивленно огляделся, увидел разбитые окна, пол в дырах от пуль, голого себя, взвизгнул, прикрылся ладонями и бросил на Стива бешенный взгляд.

\- Стив! Какого хрена ты наделал?!

Возмущенный беспочвенным обвинением Стив тут же начал защищаться:

\- Я? Почем это сразу я?! Это ты бросил чертову гранату, Дэнни!

Ссора разгоралась, оба голоса повышали тон и экспрессию. И это было знакомо и наконец-то команда услышала знакомые вопли. Лу и Чарли вошли в офис, сопровождаемые вооруженными полицейскими как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Дэнни яростно размахивая руками, замотанный, как в сари в футболку Стива, продефилировал в направлении раздевалки, Стив, как привязанный шел следом. Не давая развязаться ткани, Дэнни читал Стиву лекцию о правилах обращения с огнестрельным (или взрывающимся) оружием, его хранением и использованием, когда вдруг лекторский тон сменился удивленным воплем. Стив, недолго думая, подхватил Дэнни на руки, чтобы тот не порезал ноги об осколки на полу.

\- Я не младенец, Стивен!

Стив что-то угрюмо ответил, команда услышала, как Дэнни заорал еще громче, но потом дверь в раздевалку закрылась. Невнятные вопли все еще доносились, но понять, о чем речь уже было нельзя. Как бы то ни было, Стив все еще нес Дэнни на руках. Как принцессу.

Дженна ухмыльнулась Коно и сказала:

\- Ну, все кончилось хорошо, как думаешь?

Коно опустила щит, сморщив нос от запаха, а Чин вызвал команду экспертов чтобы они собрали то, что осталось от преступника-дилера. Не то чтобы после щита Пеле осталось много, все останки поместятся в коробку из-под обуви. Одна надежда, этого достаточно, чтобы Макс мог вызвать дух и получил показания. Коно слегка улыбнулась. Интересно, как много времени уйдет у этих двух болванов на осознание факта, что заклинание исчезло не просто так.

В конце концов Поцелуй Истинной Любви по-прежнему оставался самым эффективным противоядием против многих и многих заклятий.

 

*Пе́ле (гав. Pele) — богиня вулканов, огня и сильного ветра в гавайской религии

 

**Пока конец.**


End file.
